Is It Bedtime, Raven?
by AnonymousPenhand
Summary: Raven is very tired after a rough fight, but Beast Boy wants to hang out! What happens? You'll have to read to find out! R & R!


I don't own the Titans. If I did, tey would still be on the telly! I do so hope you enjoy this little fluffy fic. R & R if you like!

-

"Good job team!" Robin finally turned away from his conversation with the Chief of Police to congratulate the Titans on their defeat of Heart Attack, Cinderblock, and Plasmus, "Let's head home and order some pizza. It's on me!"

"Oh joyous moment!" Starfire popped up over Robins shoulder, doing backflips in the air, "May we finally try the mint frosting and banana pizza?"

Beast Boy fake gagged quietly behind Starfire's back.

"Or maybe we could just go with cheese…" Cyborg looked equally as disgusted as Beast Boy, "That way we can put meat on it if we want," he shot Beast Boy a dirty look, still not agreeing at all over the shape shifters vegetarianism.

"That… sounds good. I'll place the order and get the pizza. Star, you come with me for back-up. You guys head home," Robin turned to leave.

"Wait. I'm coming with you. You'll do something stupid like order what Starfire wants. And that, my man, would not be good for you," Cyborg grinned at the look Robin shot him.

Beast Boy jumped onto Cyborg's back, "If Cyborg's going then so am I! He'll probably order meat! There is no way he's going to order meat on the pizza!"

"I'll be home," Raven was floating in place, hood up, legs and arms limp with exhaustion. She turned to fly away.

Beast Boy couldn't resist, "Heart Attack too much for you to handle?" He grinned toothily, knowing full well what was coming next.

Raven turned slowly, eyes flashing angrily, though her voice remained steady, "No. Even though I did get the pleasure of fighting him completely alone."

"Then come with us. Unless you're just too sweepy. Poor sweepy RaeRae!" Beast Boy made a face at her, testing her will power.

"Yo man," Cyborg whispered, "I'd stop while you were ahead. You know she a'int gonna come anyway, so-"

"Fine," Raven, to the immense surprise of everyone, started to fly towards the pizza place, "Let's go."

Beast Boy's grin widened and he turned into a raven, flying after the cloaked girl, as if he had known that she would come all along. After a moment of shocked silence, the remaining Titans climbed into the T-Car and followed.

Two hours later, the Titans poured into their Tower. Starfire grabbed Robin and Beast Boys hands, flying them to the kitchen so they could experience the delights of her cooking. Cyborg ran after them, determined to somehow distract Starfire enough to where all of her creations could be properly disposed of without her knowing.

Raven stood for a moment in the living room, looking from the couch to the door the concealed the hallway. She was so very tired, and her room seemed so far away. Raven glanced at the kitchen, she figured that Starfire would keep the boy's preoccupied for at least another hour, unaware that Cyborg had already apprehended the should-be-illegal food and that Beast Boy was watching her. Then, Raven did the most un-Ravenish thing that Beast Boy had ever seen her do; she threw off her cloak and collapsed onto the couch, falling asleep just about the moment her head hit the cushions.

The green hero burst into quiet laughter and giddily hopped over to the couch. He ducked behind it and slowly peeked over the edge. It was true! Raven had actually fallen asleep on the couch! This was such a rarity. He could hardly believe his eyes.

"Hey guys!" He whispered, "Come see this! You won't believe what just happened… But be quiet!"

They snuck over to where Beast Boy stood and all cracked the sort of smile one gets when looking at an adorable puppy doing something cute.

It wasn't so much the fact that Raven had fallen asleep on the couch that the teens found so endearing, it was that she had fallen asleep on the couch knowing full well that they were in the same room, and didn't care. She had even taken her cloak off, which was a feat unto itself. All of this, in combination with her participation in the pizza expedition of earlier, made the team happy, they all felt that Raven really was beginning to trust and acknowledge them as friends, and that seemed to make her, well, as Cyborg put it, "Adorable."

Starfire sighed and clasped her hands, "She looks like a baby gliffnork! As cute and sweet as when they are first born."

"Or like Beast Boy in kitten form…" Cyborg joked.

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose in partial confusion, "I didn't know Raven did 'cute.' But that is kind of… sweet."

Three heads swiveled to look at Beast Boy, "Oh really," Cyborg intoned.

Robins grin widened, "You think Raven's sweet, huh?"

"Aww! Come on you guys! You called her cute too! You said Raven looked like a kitten!"

"Um…" Starfire tugged on Robins cape, "Perhaps we should cease talking now…" When the boy's continued to joke with one another about who called Raven "cute" or "adorable" or "kittenish," Starfire let out a small "eep" and flew to hide behind the counter.

Her sudden disappearance caused Robin to turn, "Star? Where'd you- oh."

Raven had woken up. She sat on the couch, glaring at them, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Heh heh… Hiya Raven…" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, um…" Cyborg bit his lip, "Yeah, I got no excuse…"

"Mm-hmm," Raven yawned and pulled her cloak back on before laying down once again.

"What? No punish-"

Black magic enveloped the three Titans and they flew out the window and into the bay.


End file.
